Dia Milikku!
by Sumeragi Varan
Summary: akihiko mengajak minato jalan. Tapi minato lupa ama janjinya gara-gara anak baru dikelasnya. Anak baru itu membuat perasaan minato menjadi aneh. Ada apa dengan minato? dan siapakah anak baru itu? HIATUS!


Dia Milikku

**Ini fanfict persona3 gw yang pertama. Jadi kalo ga begitu bagus yaa… maap maap aje yee. Ini fanfict gw bikin karena gw lagi senggang. Kesenggangan yang membuahkan hasil.. yeah!!**

**Summary: akihiko mengajak minato jalan. Tapi minato lupa ama janjinya gara-gara anak baru dikelasnya. Anak baru itu membuat perasaan minato menjadi aneh. Ada apa dengan minato? dan siapakah anak baru itu?**

**Disclaimer: Persona3 bukan punya gw. Sumpaaah! Kalo misalkan tiba-tiba ceritanya berubah jadi yaoi.. berarti itu punya gw. Kalo misalkan lagi gw ama atlus kolaborasi, makan atlus akan gw racuni dengan yaoi. Yeah…**

**Note: ini fanfict yaoi… jadi kalo mengharapkan yang normal, difanfict ini tidak ada. Jika anda mengharapkan difanfict ini ada yuri, pastinya GA ADA!! Dianjurkan untuk para Fujoshi… halah**

**Pairing: Ryoujixminato, akihikoxminato, shinjixminato, authorxminato hehehe… ga ding**

**Just read it and review…**

Pagi itu minato berjalan menuju Gekkoukan High School dimana tempat itu adalah sekolahnya yang tercinta (halah… sok amat), seperti biasa dia berjalan kesekolah sambil dengerin Ipod (okehh… sekarang zaman udah maju yaa. Jadi pakenya Ipod) kesayangnnya yang mungkin itu udah wajib iya bawa selain bawa buku ama bawa diri kesekolah. Beberapa meter dari gerbang, dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang memanggil minato.

"minato…", teriak orang itu. Minato pun berbalik menghadap suara itu berasal. Dan ternyata orang yang memanggil minato adalah seniornya yang terkenal sangat ganteng itu, Akihiko Sanada.

"ah… Pagi", kata minato dengan muka yang biasa-biasa saja.

"pagi… kata mitsuru hari ini kita ga jadi rapat. Dia sedang ada keperluan ama ayahnya.", kata akihiko memberitahu.

"oh… gitu ya? Yasudah", jawab minato. (Waduuuh.. ini oarng kok pelit amat ngomong ya? Ga ada embel-embelnya kalo ngomong.)

"ummm…. Mumpung hari ini kita ga jadi rapat, lo mau ga nemenin gw jalan bentar? Yaa… itu kalo lo ga ada acara.", kata akihiko yang malu-malu ngajakin minato pergi.

"hmmm… yaa boleh deh. Mumpung hari ini ga ada ekskul", jawab minato.

"hee… beneran?? Okeh deh kalo gitu, ntar pulang sekolah lo gw tunggu didepan gerbang. Ummm… tapi gw rada sedikit telat.", kata aki. Akihiko pun kayaknya seneng banget pas minato mau ikut pergi. Bel pun akhirnya terdengan nyaring. Akihiko dan minato langsung bergegas menuju kekelas masing-masing.

--

Sesampainya dikelas, minato langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tidak lama setelah ia duduk, seorang murid memanggil minato. katanya sih disuruh keruang guru. Sesampainya diruang guru, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam memakai syal berdiri disamping Toriumi-sensei. Minato pun menghampiri senseinya itu..

"permisi…", kata minato sopan

"oh... minato-kun. Akhirnya datang juga", kata toriumi-sensei

"maaf… sensei ada keperluan dengan saya?", Tanya minato kepada Toriumi

"ah iyaa… kamu saya panggil kesini karena..", toriumi menunjuk cowok yang ada disampingnya "ingin memperkenalkan anak baru ini. Namanya Ryoji Mochizuki. Dia pindahan dari Osaka ( hwaaa.. maap-maap!! Gw bingung si ryoji itu pindahan dari mana) dan mulai hari ini dia bersekolah disini", jelas toriumi-sensei

"oh… dan dia akan sekelas dengan saya?", Tanya minato

"iya. Dia akan ditempatkan dikelas 2-F. Tolong kau bawa dia kekelas barunya", kata toriumi-sensei kepada minato

"baiklah sensei…", kata minato. minato melihat ryoji dan mengajaknya kekelas barunya. saat perjalanan kekelas ryoji mulai mengajak ngobrol minato

"ummm… sorry. Nama lo siapa ya?, tanya ryoji kepada minato

minato menghadap ryoji, "ah iya… sorry gw lupa ngenalin diri nama gw Arisato minato. Lo bisa panggil gw minato", kata minato sambil tersenyum manis.

'_ugh… cowok ini… kenapa terlihat cantik saat tersenyum tadi? Argh… mikir apa sih gw!!'_, batin ryoji yang mukanya rada sedikit merah

Saat minato ngenalin diri sambil tersenyum gitu entah kenapa ryoji jadi punya perasaan aneh sewaktu melihat minato tersenyum. Entah perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Ryoji pun langsung bersikap biasa

"aaa…. Baiklah minato-kun. Oya… gw belom ngenalin diri secara langsung ya? Ehem… nama gw Ryoji Mochizuki.", kata ryoji sambil tersenyum –juga- kepada minato. Melihat senyuman tadi minato juga merasa ada perasaan aneh.

'_ya ampun… ternyata kalo senyum dia ganteng yaa. Ho? Eh tunggu-tunggu… nah lho?! Mikir apa gw tadi? Hwaaaaaaa!!', batin minato._

"umm… minato-kun", suara ryoji memecahkan lamunan minato (emangnya dari tadi minato ngelamun ya? Yasudalah)

"ah… ya? Ada apa?", Tanya minato

"kelas kita tuh dimana ya?"

"oh… ga jauh dari sini kok. Bentar lagi jga nyampe", kata minato memberitahu. Akhirnya minato dan Ryoji pun berhenti dikelas 2-F dimana itu adalah kelas mereka.

"ini kelas kita… ayo masuk", ajak minato. akhirnya minato dan ryoji pun masuk kekelas mereka.

--

"nama saya Ryoji Mochizuki. Saya pindahan dari Osaka. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi salah satu murid dikelas ini. Salam kenal semuanya", kata ryoji yang sedang memperkenalkn diri didepan kelas. Sedari ryoji masuk dikelas 2-F entah kenapa kelas itu jadi sedikit berisik dengan bisikan-bisikan para gadis-gadis dikelas itu,

"aduuuh… cowo itu ganteng banget!", bisik salah satu murid perempuan kepada teman satunya.

"iya iya… ganteng bangat!! Gyaaaa!!", kata cewe yang ada disampingnya.

"ya ampun….!! Ganteng banget!!", kata salah satu anak cewe berambut pendek coklat yang duduk dibelakang

"banget!! Aduuuh… gw wajib kenalan tuh ama anak baru. Siapa tau dia suka gw", kata seorang cewe berambut panjang yang udah pede aja

"halah… jangan mimpi deh itu anak baru ngelirik lo. Adanya juga dia tuh ngelirik gw yang lebih cantik dari lo", balas cewe berambut pendek yang gayanya udah nyebelin abis.

"jangan mimpi deh lo…", kata cewe berambut panjang. Yaaa intinya para cewe udah pada ga sabar kenalan ama Ryoji. Mendadak ryoji jadi popular dikalangan anak cewe. Kelas tuh udah rada berisik ga jelas. Akhirnya dengan satu gebrakan dari Yukari yang nyuruh anak-anak pada diem akhirnya mereka diem juga.

"HEH!! Bisa pada diem ga sih?", kata yukari marah. Yukari emang dibutuhin kalo kelas tuh lagi berisik. Kelas udah tenang, guru yang berada samping ryoji pun berbicara.

"baikalah anak-anak… mulai sekrang ryoji akan menjadi teman kalian. Jadi berteman yang baiklah kalian semua", kata pak guru bijaksana

"baik pak!!", sahut anak-anak sekelas.

"nah ryoji… kau bisa duduk disitu", kata pak guru yang nunjuk kursi depan yang kosong. Ryoji pun akhirnya duduk. "nah anak-anak… mari kita mulai pelajarannya".

--

"huaaaaa… akhirnya istirahat jugaaa", kata junpei sambil ngulet-ngulet ga jelas.

"huh dasar… lo mah emang ga niat sekolah terus.", kata seorang cewek yang duduk didepan minato.

"nee…yuka-tan jangan gitu donk. Gini-gini gw kan pahlawan gitu loh…", kata junpei yang bangga akan statusnya sebagai anggota S.E.E.S

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan pelajaran? Halah… udah deh.", yukari pun membalas. Minato yang udah biasa liat pemandangan kayak gitu memilih untuk diam ditempat duduknya sambil mndengarkan lagu. Ryoji pun mendekati tempat duduk minato.

"minato-kun…", panggil ryoji

"minato membuka headsetnya, "ada apa?", Tanya minato

"pulang sekolah lo ada kegiatan?", Tanya ryoji

"hmmm… ga ada.", jawab minato singkat.

"umm… lo mau ga nemenin gw keliling-keliling sekolah ga? Yaa kalo lo ga keberatan", ajak ryoji

"hmmm… baiklah", kata minato. sepertinya minato melupakan janjinya dengan seseorang. Tapi namanya orang lupa, yaa pastinya ga inget.

"thanks yaa…", kata ryoji senang. Ryoji dan minato pun akhirnya berbincang sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Ryoji pun langsung balik ketempat duduk asalnya. Dari pintu terlihatlah guru sejarah memasuki kelas.

--

_**Disaat Pulang Sekolah…**_

"hoy minato… mau pulang bareng ga lu?", Tanya junpei

"oh… ga. Gw mau nemenin ryoji keliling sekolah", jawab minato

"oh… baiknya dirimu nak. Yauda gw pulang duluan ya.", kata junpei yng meninggalkan kelas.

"minato-kun… jadikan kita keliling sekolah?", Tanya ryoji

"oh… iya. Mau sekarang?", kata minato sambil berdiri.

"yap. Yuk…". Minato da ryoji pun keluar kelas dan mulai berkeliling sekolah. Mereka memulai dari ruangan-ruangan extrakulikuler yang berada dilantai 1. minato memberitahu setiap ruangan satu per satu. Selanjutnya minato mengajak ryoji ke lorong seberang yang dimana disitu ada ruang guru, perpustakaan ama UKS.

Sementara itu akihiko…

"hmmm… kok minato ga keliatan ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa sama janjinya denganku terus dia pulang ya?", pikir akihiko yang sedari tadi nungguin minato yang tak kunjung datang.

"yaaa… mungkin dia sudah pulang. Haaa… ga jadi deh ngajak minato jalan berdua.", kata akihiko kecewa. Akhirnya akihiko pun balik ke asrama dengan hati yang kecewa. (kesian yaa aki)

Minato dan Ryoji pun akhirnya selesai juga keliling-kelilingnya.

"makasih ya udah nemenin gw ngelilingin sekolah.", kata ryoji.

"ya. Kalau lo butuh sesuatu lo langsung hubungin gw aja.", tawar minato.

"baikalah… lo baik banget ya", kata ryoji sambl tersenyum. Mendengar itu minato langsung salting dan mukanya merah. Tapi karena mukanya ketutupan ama rambut, jadinya ga keliatan kalo dia lagi tersipu.

"ummm… yauda deh. Gw pulang dulu ya. Udah mau malem soalnya", kata minato yang masih menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"oh… iya deh. Maaf ya ganggu waktu lo", kata ryoji.

"ah… ga kok. Hmm… gw duluan ya."

"ya… hati-hati dijalan", akhirnya minato pun pulang ke asramanya. Dijalan minato merasa mempunyai janji dengan seseorang, tapi ia lupa.

"hmmm…kayaknya gw punya janji deh ama seseorang. Ama sapa ya??hmmm..", sepanjang jalan minato pun memikirkan ia janji dengan siapa.

**TBC…**

**Akihiko: Woi author yang seenaknya!! Seenaknya lo bikin naskah kayak gini!! Masa gw udah janji duluan ama minato tapi ujung-ujungnya minato jalan ama cowo lain??**

**Author: heh… mau protes lo? Ini fanfict punya gw, jadi gw bisa seenaknya aja nulis. Ga suka? Gw pecat lo jadi pemeran.**

**Akihiko: hyaaa… ampunn!!**

**Hyaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter 1. yey!! Akhirnya fanfict kesenggangan ini jadi dengan sukses. Bagus varan!! Yeah… maap yaa kalo ceritanya jelek. Ini fanfict pertama p3 gw. **

**Fyuuu… gw membuka review untuk semua. Ayoo review fanfict gw!! Gw butuh review kalian… ada ide atau saran gw menerima.**

**Ayoo review… lalalalalala.. review… lalalalalalala… REVIEW!!**


End file.
